


Legends

by Dc_timemaster



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), Vixen (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc_timemaster/pseuds/Dc_timemaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before 1x04. After the recent death of Hawkman aka Cater Hall. Rip Hunter decides to grab a new hero from 2016, Vixen. Everybody seems to be fond of Vixen except Kendra who still moans the loss of Carter. However a trip to earth 2 may cause a serious problem with the team. But nothing prepares them for meeting Earth two most deadly villains, Killer Frost,Deathstorm,Dr Light, Reverb and even the suicide squad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legends

As Rip Hunter’s team coming rushing him to the control room,Leonard and Rory where angry about the unscheduled stop. 

“WHAT THE HELL HUNTER”, Rory says impatiently. “YOU SAID WE WERE GOING TO 1986!”

“Sorry Mr. Rory, but we have a few stops to make before we go to 1986”,said Rip. “I have a new member to replace our Carter Hall.”

He looked at Kendra slightly.

“So just like that carters gone and we replace him that fast”,Kendra blurts out.

Kendra I get we all our still not over the loss of Cater,but under the circumstances we need more power if we try to defeat Savage”. Hunter says.

“Well who is this new member?” Sara says with an uncertain tone.

Before Hunter can say anything a door opens. A women enters the room. She has long black hair, light brown skin and is wearing a black-golden suite with a fox-shaped necklace.

‘‘Ladies and Gentlemen meet Mari Macabe aka Vixen”,Hunter says.

“What exactly are your powers Mari?” Ray says,trying to be friendly.

Mari points to her necklace and begins to explain,”This allows me to mimic the abilities of any animal I can think of, by simply focusing on a specific animal abilities and then drawing it directly from the field.”

“Remarkable”,Stein says. “You can use the power of any animal?”

“I have all the powers of Africa. From the fox to the elephant, from the spider to the man -- I am the life of Africa -- and I believe in life” Mari reply’s. “Its called the Anansi Totem”

“I wouldn't mind mind stealing that” Snart whispers to Rory.

He chuckles.

“The last person who tried to steal this away from me got there ass kicked”,Mari exclaims.

“I like her already”,Sara says.

Mari smiles at the comment.

“Now that has been covered, lets strap our selves in for our next destination” Rip says.

“Where exactly are we going?” Stein says.

“Earth-2”, he replies with a smile.


End file.
